


now I forget how to think

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought about calling," Jay says. "But there's just something about watching you lose your fucking brain cells from forty feet away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I forget how to think

Bruce stops mid-sentence when he sees her. She's supposed to be out of the country. She's supposed to be anywhere, really, except at this party, chatting up the mayor's scumbag son, squeezing his arm, throwing her head back in the kind of full-bodied laugh that Bruce knows isn't _real_.

Jay hasn't laughed like that since she came back from the dead.

"Excuse me," Bruce says to whatever idiot he's talking to, and he ignores the society ladies beckoning to him, even ignores Jim Gordon, because Jay –

"Barney," Bruce says to the man Jay's talking to, whose name certainly isn't Barney. "Barney, it's been such a long time."

The man stares at Bruce, bewildered but too polite to correct him. "You know, your wife was looking for you," Bruce tells him.

"Oh," he says. He looks at Jay, and she smirks at him but raises a glass of champagne to her lips as if to say _your loss_. "Yes, I guess I'd better –"

"Smooth," Jay says when the man walks away. "Why not just come over here and punch him out?"

"Too many witnesses," Bruce says. "Jay…"

He hasn't seen her dressed like this in years: long black hair down her back, curling up at the ends; heels that bring her almost up to his shoulder; red lipstick and a slip of a black dress that clings to her.

"What are you doing here, Jay?" he asks, and she grins at him, showing sharp white teeth.

"What else?" she asks. "Gathering information."

"I didn't even know you were back in Gotham," Bruce says.

"Mm." Jay tosses back the rest of her champagne, and it dribbles down her chin, between her breasts. Bruce wants to follow the trail of it, wants to sink his teeth into her skin in front of Jim Gordon and everybody.

"I thought about calling," Jay says. "But there's just something about watching you lose your fucking brain cells from forty feet away."

"Jay," Bruce warns, but she ignores him, steps up close until he can smell her perfume, until he can feel her breasts brush against him.

"Bruce," someone says, a few feet away, and Jay laughs and mutters, "I bet if I get lipstick on your collar she'll disappear."

He shivers, remembering when everything he owned seemed to be covered in different shades of red, when she'd hold out the tube of today's color and say, "You do it, my hands aren't steady enough."

He'd always end up messing it up afterward, needing to kiss her, the same way he does now.

Bruce turns around to face whoever's looking for him now, and he expects Jay to disappear, but she stays right next to him, using a different name each time someone asks to be introduced.

Twenty minutes later, Bruce finally gets her upstairs, presses her against the bathroom counter and pushes her dress up past her thighs. He sinks into her and she brings her legs up, holds him right there with the heels of her shoes, kisses him until his mouth is red with her lipstick.

Afterward, he slides to the floor and eats her out until she starts to whimper, her heels leaving scuffmarks when she bangs them against the cabinets.

Her hair's a mess. Bruce stands behind her and fixes it, combing his fingers through her hair, twisting it into a loose braid.

"How long are you staying?" Bruce asks. He kisses her shoulder blades, the back of her neck.

"Depends how long this takes," Jay says.

"And then?"

Jay turns to face him. "And then _what_ , B? Dunno if you noticed, but I don't _fit_ into the little green panties anymore."

"I noticed you weren't wearing any," Bruce points out, and she laughs, husky like cigarettes, and starts back out toward the party.

"Guess you won't get to find out if that was a one-time deal," she says. Bruce gets dragged away by some news reporter, and when he looks for Jay again, she's gone.  



End file.
